


The unkown variable

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is transported back in time post-finale and has to deal with his and Hannibal's changing relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The unkown variable

Will Graham recalled Hannibal’s warm chest against his cheek, a fall, and the blood of their common enemy all over them and on the ground. It looked black in the moonlight.  
When he awoke he was in his own bed, under warm sheets, the weight of his dogs around him.  
Will felt unmoored and called out his beloved’s name.  
He was alone, and no Hannibal was nearby.  
His face was unharmed, and his shoulder whole.  
It felt like fighting Dolarhyde was a dream.  
Will looked for Molly and Walter and found no evidence of them in his house.  
No clothes, none of Molly’s books or Walter’s toys.  
Seized by a curious feeling he called Hannibal’s number.  
“Will,” said a very familiar voice. “Your appointment is tomorrow. Would you like to move it?”  
“No. God, no. I need to see you. Can I come over tonight? Are you unhurt?”  
“Of course. Why would I be hurt? Budge tried to kill me weeks ago.”  
“Oh, I see. I will see you at eight.”  
“Yes.”  
Will hung up, and his confusion was very real. Hannibal was alive and unhurt, so he was relieved for that at least.

*  
He went to the academy and absentmindedly taught his class. He saw Jack and Beverly was there, and she was alive.   
Will felt both happy and very strange.  
Alana did not walk with a limp and she didn’t know any Margot Verger.  
Miriam Lass was missing and Bella Crawford alive, as was Abigail Hobbs.  
The world had gone mad.

*  
“You seem well,” said Hannibal pleasantly.  
“I’m well,” said Will. “I’m not sick.”  
Hannibal smelled him.  
“You appear to be doing well.”  
“I thought I was sick, but I am very healthy.”  
“So it seems.”  
“You and I..we are not lovers.”  
“No. Do you wish we were?” asked Hannibal.  
“Always. “  
“That’s intriguing,” said Hannibal, sphinx-like in his expression.  
“You are the Ripper, and you are planning to frame me for your crimes,” said Will bluntly.  
“You think so?” asked Hannibal calmly.  
“I know so. “  
“How can that be?”  
“I know how it sounds, but I lived through it. Then I came back in time.”  
“Insanity is not necessarily a bad thing.”  
“Perhaps. Is time travel so impossible to consider?”  
“No. Were we lovers in your future?”  
“Yes. I miss us. “  
“Will..”  
“I know. Give it time. Give me time. I won’t turn you in. “  
“I shall consider what you have said.”  
“I am in love with you. I ache for your touch,” said Will and left.  
Hannibal had the jaw of the devil, and the brow of a god.

*  
Hannibal was left with his thoughts.  
Will had said he was well from his disease, and he appeared to be, though that was impossible.  
There was no trace of sickness on his scent.  
He couldn’t be..unless he was telling the truth.  
Hannibal decided to consider the impossible.  
He would stop his little frame job, since Will desired him and could consider joining him as he had wanted.  
There were more useful scapegoats to use should the need arrive.  
Will was further along than his planning had considered.  
Will was a worthy partner, and this was a most intriguing development.

*  
Will tried to resume his old life, and found it hard.  
Abigail was an issue, but she hadn’t killed Nicholas Boyle here.  
He thought of calling Molly, but it was only a phantom pain for his old now dead marriage.  
She was better off alone.  
Will had changed and the world remained strange to him. 

*  
Hannibal hadn’t seen Will for a few days, and it seemed he was less confused.  
Will was the unknown variable in his equation, and Hannibal sensed that he held affection for Will that he never held for anyone else.  
Only his sister had affected him this strongly.  
Perhaps this was dangerous, but since when had that been a problem?  
Will joined him for dinner and ate without asking who it was.

*  
It was most pleasant, and Hannibal offered Will some wine.  
“What will we do?” he asked.  
“I need to be with you, with all that that entails.”  
“What did you experience with me before you left the other world?”  
“I was happy. I was on top of the world. We killed an enemy together. I was undone by guilt..”  
“Destroy your pleasures lest they destroy you?”  
“Quite. I regret that now.”  
“You would not seek to destroy us again?”  
“Never. I was confused. I wanted to die with you.”  
“Will you live with me?”  
“Our destiny is to be together.”  
“Yes. That’s all I ever wanted for you, for us.”  
“It’s beautiful.”  
“I should kiss you.”  
“You should.”  
Will let out a soft sigh and Hannibal kissed him.  
“Take me to bed,” said Will. “I think we’ve waited long enough.”  
“Yes.”

*  
Hannibal took possession of him both body and soul.  
He had thought of delaying this, but found that he couldn’t.  
They joined their bodies as their minds were already joined in exquisite pleasure and unbearable pain when they parted.

*  
Will spoke of Mason Verger and other enemies.  
They had many people left to kill.  
Hannibal let Miriam go and she pointed the finger at Chilton.  
Abigail would need their love and support.  
Hannibal knew that the unknown variable was love, and it made all the difference.  
Will had crossed the boundaries of time to be with him.  
That was beautiful and poetic, and he would be worthy of that love.

**Author's Note:**

> The jaw of the devil quote is borrowed from Algernon Swinburne’s words about Richard Francis Burton.


End file.
